fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Selena
|image= 300px |kanji= セレナ |rōmaji= Serena |alias= Wodny Smok (水竜, Suiryū) |race= Człowiek |gender= Kobieta |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= Phoenix Wing |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Smoczy Duet |previous team= |partner=Nienazwany Zabójca Smoków |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Aktywna |relatives= |magic=Magia Wodnego Zabójcy Smoków |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 30 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} (セレナ, Serena) jest członkiem gildii Phoenix Wing oraz Wodnym Zabójcą Smoków. Osobowość Z początku wydaje się być spokojną osobą, którą irytują zachowania jej partnera. Stara się być opanowana i trzeźwo myśleć.Saga Gloom, Rozdział 30 Podczas walki okazuje się, że interesują ją rzadkie Magie. Stwierdza nawet, że jej obowiązki mogą poczekać dla obserwacji tych niecodziennych umiejętności. Wydaje się być także pewna siebie, co ukazuje w rozmowie z Lucy.Saga Gloom, Rozdział 31 Fabuła Saga Gloom Wraz ze swoim partnerem pojawia się w Magnolii, szukając pewnej kobiety, o której wspomina w rozmowie z mężczyzną. Gdy chłopak zadaje jej więcej pytań, ta mówi mu, by był cicho, ponieważ wszystkiego dowie się później. Kiedy dochodzą do Gildii, dziewczyna zirytowana dobrym humorem Fairy Tail zwraca na siebie uwagę. Pyta o niejaką "panienkę Gloom". Kiedy nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi, jej groźba sprawia, iż atakuje ich Natsu i Gray, którzy chybiają celu. Po ataku Elfmana dziewczyna przemieszcza się niezauważenie w stronę wejścia do Gildii. Każe swojemu partnerowi zająć się wszystkimi, kiedy ona będzie szukać "panienki" w środku budynku. Zatrzymuje ją Lucy, która przywołuje Taurusa. Kobieta zadziwiona jej Magią podejmuje się walki. Po atakach jej Duchów i Levy, Selena ujawnia się jako Wodny Zabójca Smoków. Kiedy Natsu i reszta uwalniają się z pułapki, jaką była stygnąca lawa, Selena udaje się w stronę gildii, mówiąc swojemu towarzyszowi, by zajął się wszystkimi. Przeszkadza jej jednak Dragneel, który omija mężczyznę i kieruje się prosto na nią. Kobieta z łatwością blokuje wszystkie jego ataki. Gdy zostaje spytana przez niego o jej smoczego rodzica, wpada we wściekłość i atakuje go za pomocą jednego ze swoich zaklęć. Chłopak upada zwijając się z bólu. Dalsza rozmowa jeszcze bardziej rozwściecza dziewczynę, która korzysta z sekretnej techniki. Atak ten nie dosięga jednak rannego chłopca, gdyż cała powstała woda zostaje zanegowana przez błyskawice przybyłego Laxusa.Saga Gloom, Rozdział 32 Magia i Umiejętności Magia Wodnego Zabójcy Smoków (水の滅竜魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō): Selena jako Wodny Zabójca Smoków jest w stanie stworzyć element wody w różnych częściach ciała. Ilość wytwarzanej wody może być na tyle duża, by móc stworzyć ogromną falę zakrywającą przeciwnika. *'Ryk Wodnego Smoka' (水竜の咆哮, Suiryū no Hōkō): Selena kumuluje spore ilości wody w ustach i pod wysokim ciśnieniem wypuszcza ją w stronę celu, tworząc ogromną falę. *'Miażdżący Kieł Wodnego Smoka' (水龍の砕牙, Suiryū no Saiga): Selena tworzy wokół swojej nogi strumienie wody, za pomocą których kopie przeciwnika w charakterystyczny sposób. Jest to dość potężne zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że Natsu o nieprzeciętnej wytrzymałości nie mógł się ruszyć. Co dziwne, zaklęcie to wykonywane jest za pomocą ręki, jednak w tym przypadku Selen korzysta z nóg. *'Odrzut Wodnego Smoka': Selena wyciąga dłoń w stronę przeciwnika, a gdy się zbliża, tworzy niewielki strumień wody, który wybucha i odrzuca cel. (Nienazwane) *'Wir Wodnego Smoka': Selena apie swoje przeciwnika i zaczyna się z nim kręcić. Podczas obrotów tworzy coraz więcej wody, która także wiruje. Następnie wir wodny zostaje wyrzucony razem z przeciwnikiem w powietrze. (Nienazwane) *'Sekretne Techniki Zabójcy Smoków' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Szafirowa Kara: Zmywające Ostrza' (刑青玉・洗浄縁, Keiseigyoku: Senjōen): Jest to zaawansowana technika Wodnego Zabójcy Smoków, w której Selena podnosi obie ręce do góry. Nad jej dłońmi pojawiają się spore ilości wody, które nieustannie rosną. Po pewnym czasie zostają one uwolnione pod postacią setek cienkich strumieni lecących w stronę wroga. Jak się okazuje, w środku cieczy panuje bardzo silne ciśnienie, które z łatwością niszczy obiekty stałe, takie jak skały i ziemia. Owe strumienie pod takim samym ciśnieniem tworzą niszczycielskie ostrza zdolne pociąć przeciwnika. Dalsze skutki nie zostały pokazane, gdyż zaklęcie zostało zanegowane przez silne napięcie elektryczne Laxusa. Zwinność: Selena jest w stanie unikać wielu ataków zadawanych w krótkich odstępach czasu. Była w stanie szybko wydostać się z głębokiej dziury, do której szybko wpadał olej, a następnie pojawić się za przeciwnikiem i wtrącić go tam samego. Zwiększona prędkość: Selena jest w stanie szybko przemieścić się z miejsca na miejsce tak, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Z łatwością ominęła kilku doświadczonych Magów, którzy nie spostrzegli jej ruchów. Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Phoenix Wing Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Crasher96